Welcome to the Caribbean, boys
by brainybeauty
Summary: Flynn was a thief. Phoebus was an officer. Cinderella was a maid. Eric owned a boat.Tiana was a barmaid. The boys wanted an adventure. The girls were in charge. The criminals ran the show. The heroes needed help. And Meg, well, Meg was a pirate. And they always needed the pirates while in the Caribbean. But what was wrong about being there? And what was Meg remembering?
1. Port Royal

**The long awaited sequel to my short story, No,THIS,is High School. Will Turner had a sister, Megara, who changed many things by being there. After a very pesky situation with Davy Jones and a few witches, the witches sent her, Will, Jack and Elizabeth to Modern day America in a high school with all of your favorite Disney characters. When they go back, what will happen if they bring along those Disney characters? Why were they going in the first place? But, more importantly, what is Jack and Meg's situation?**

_Previously,_

"_In a rush Meg?"Hades said as he came up next to her._

"_I don't have the time."She said to him as she kept walking._

"_I'd say you do Turner."he said to her, making her stop. Her hand unconsciously went to her side, looking for the sword that wasn't there. _

"_What did you just call me?"She asked as she turned to face him._

"_Turner, Megara Marina Turner. Think I didn't know, honey I'm the reason you're here. And, dear Davy Jones will be sorry he missed you."He elaborated._

"_Look Hades."She said as if his name was poison._

"_You don't know shit. And if you tell Jones one damn thing about me being here, well, we both know that I can kill you and Jones and do my nails at the same time. So tread lightly, Hades, don't start something you can't finish."She said with more force than anyone had ever heard her use. Flynn was listening in, along with Jim. When Meg turned to leave, they followed other people started following her, just her outsiders, then the populars after they had seen Hades follow her. She walked into the parking lot, and looked for her brother, Jack and Elizabeth. She saw them and went towards them, not noticing the rest of them. Will held out a small sacpac, in which they all deposited their Iphones. Will took the bag and then hid it under a pressed one last kiss to Elizabeth's lips, planning to stay like that for hours before he heard someone sneeze. He looked up, assuming it was Meg. That was when he noticed them._

"_Meg."He said with wide eyes._

"_Get out!"She screamed as she turned to see them all. Then, Jack dropped something, a jar of dirt. Megs eyes widened. And then the dirt was picked up by the wind, it started to swirl around them all. _

_That was when it all went black for them._

We've not yet lost all our graces-Lorde

Megara Turner walked down the street of her lovely Caribbean town, alone, until she was running, into her brothers shop. Let's just say that Meg was not having her best may or may not have been on the run from the police, well she'd go in, stay in prison for a day, and then get out. It was a very fun cycle for her. She approached the door and started banging on it. Then she remember what day it was. Dammit. It was Captain Norrington, oh no, now it was Commodore. And Will of course, had taken it upon himself to deliver the sword he had made to the Governor's house, where a miss Elizabeth Swann lived. That was when the police caught up to her.

"Hello Turner."One said. Megara, well Meg, if you were her friend(she didn't have many), turned to see Frollo. Her absolute favorite police officer. She reached for a sword that wasn't -vu. She thought.

"Alright I'm going."She said before she started walking. Well, let's just say that she was going towards the prison, when she took a hard right and ended up at the Governor's. She slammed the door open and saw Will, Elizabeth and the Governor staring at her.

"Hey, can I claim sanctuary?I don't feel like dealing with the drunks in need of sex today."She asked the governor. He had no idea how to respond. He just nodded. She ran up the stairs.

"Where is she?"Frollo asked as he ran through the still open door.

"Who?"The maid,Cinderella asked.

"Megara."He said through gritted teeth.

"Oh she's not here."Elizabeth said.

"Of course she is."Frollo said.

"Wait there she is!"One of the officers yelled as he saw Meg hiding at the top of the stairs. Meg ran down and attempted to run past. Two of them grabbed her.

"Let go of me!"She yelled as she tried futilely to get free.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow."Will said as the officers carried her out. Meg was thrown in a jail cell.

"Well, enjoy the ceremony. I hope to see you soon Elizabeth. Governor."WIll said with a slight bow before he walked out the door as well.

"I can't breathe."Elizabeth corset was cutting off her air. Norrington just kept talking, thinking this was about him. No, she could not physically had just asked her to marry her. Whoa, she swore she had seen this before. For some odd reason,she thought of Will. Norrington turned around, still talking, and that was when it all went black.

"Are you going to get her?"Jack Sparrow asked the idiot navy men he was speaking with. They looked scared. He took some stuff off and just dived in. When he reached the girl, her damned dress was keeping her down! He just ripped the damned thing off and swam to surface, before swimming over to the docs. She still wasn't breathing, then he noticed. Her bloody corset! The nave men who were still idiots by the way, had no idea what to do. Jack, the genius that he was, pulled out his knife and cut the string of the thing, ripped it off her, and threw it to the closest coughed. That was when the rest of them showed up.

"You know that the damned dog will not come over to you!"Meg yelled at the idiots drunk in the cell next to her. A particularly nice officer named Phoebus had decided she could at least have her own swore that she had been in a situation like this before,she almost trusted the had been trying to get the dog near them for the last three hours. Damn, she had missed Norrington's promotion. She was planning to throw something at him. Ergh, he had totally proposed to Elizabeth. For some odd reason, she knew that wouldn't work. That led her to think of her brother, the bumbling idiot was completely in love with Elizabeth. Meg found it course she was snapped out of her thoughts when the officers came in with a rather idiotic looking pirate.

"Can I leave now?"Meg asked the officers. They just opened the cell and shoved the pirate in.

"Well then! Just ignore me! That's very nice!"Meg yelled at the guards as they left.

"Captain Jack Sparrow."The pirate said holding out a looked cautiously at it for a second, but felt like the man would never hurt never succeed at it.

"Megara Turner. My friends call me Meg, well they would if I had any friends."Meg said before shaking it.

"What you in for?"He asked her. Meg was flashed with an odd vision

"Well this time was all your fault."Jack said to her.

"Hey, he was getting handsy, what else was I supposed to do?"Meg asked him from her place in the cell.

"Maybe not throw him through a window."Will suggested from the cell next to them.

"You listening Meg?"Jack continued, snapping her from her vision. She looked at him differently.

"I don't even know at this point, You?"Meg said.

"Look at me, I'm a pirate, and I kind of took the governor's daughter captive."He confessed.

"I like the girl but I doubt she reacted well."

"She was very judgy about it."

"I wonder why."

"Did we just become best friends?"Jack asked her, cutting off their banter.

"I think we did."Meg said. The two talked for hours and hours before Meg finally had enough.

"I'll probably be back tomorrow. I'll see you then."Meg said as she stood up. She slipped through the bars with ease. She was a very skinny girl.

"Alright Miss Meg. Next time aim for the head."He said. He thought nothing of her just leaving prison.

"I always aim for the head."she said as she walked down the hall and out the building. She decided to enjoy the lack of guards in the darkness and walked to the governors manor. Despite their differences Meg always would go there to talk with Elizabeth. She was already at the manor when it just ignored the noise, and the ship. Dammit this girl was an idiot. She just walked in like it was her house, and up the stairs to Elizabeth's room like it was her own.

"Hello Meg."

"Hello Liz."Meg was one of the few people to call her Liz.

"How was your day?"Elizabeth asked the girl.

"Probably better than yours. Commodore tool proposed didn't he?"Meg asked, sitting down on the bed like it was hers. She was very comfortable in the house.

"He's not that bad. And must have been wonderful."Elizabeth said to her.

"Ehh. Idiot drunks trying to get a dog to give them a key. I did meet a pirate though! How was being taken captive?"Meg asked. Elizabeth scooted over for Meg to slide in next to her.

"I could tell he wasn't planning to hurt me. Of course everyone blew a gasket though. Oh my god what's going on?"Elizabeth said. That was when Meg really heard it. Pirates. Meg looked out the window, they were coming to the manor.

"Stay here. I need to do something."Meg said very complied, knowing that Meg had her best interests at heart. She ran to the parlor and saw two swords attached to a wall. She pulled the loose one out. Elizabeth saw the pirates coming closer and ran down to the stairs.

"Don't open the door!"She yelled at a butler It was too late. Her attempts were butler was killed and the pirates saw her. She ran back up the stairs and told Cinderella to run to the fort as soon as she could.

"Come on poppet."One of them ran to a parlor and tried to pull the tight sword off. She ended up pulling the entire artwork down. She left it, and then she remembered the medallion around her neck. And then remembered,parley. Parley might keep her didn't see Meg anywhere until a hand was wrapped around her mouth.

"Calm down it's me."Meg said to her. Meg had a sword in her hand.

"That's why the loose one wasn't there."Elizabeth said.

"Come out, come out poppet."The pirate said, he was closer. Then Elizabeth remembered that there were two two girls looked at each other. The pirates burst into the room and saw nothing. One thought she had went through a window, the other saw the corner of the rug bent over.

"Hello poppet."He said as he peeked his eye through one of the holes in the cabinet. He opened the doors.

"Two of you?"He asked when he saw the two curly haired brunettes.

"Parlay."Elizabeth said.

"What?"He asked with confusion

"You take us to your captain and we go willingly. We are to be taken with no harm. It's pirate code."Meg elaborated. She still clutched the sword tightly. Elizabeth had the medallion unhidden.

"Well then. They said parley."He started walking. Will saw his sister and Elizabeth being taken by the pirates, a sword still clutched in his sister's was about to do something when he was knocked out from behind.

"What's your names girls?"The captain asked the two girls as they were brought to the ship.

" Meg, Swann."Meg said. She looked at Elizabeth.

" Elizabeth, Turner."Elizabeth said. The captain, now knows as Barbossa,looked at Elizabeth with newfound excitement, He looked at the medallion around her neck next. Seems plausible he thought to ordered for them to be brought below deck, ignoring Turner's protests and taking Swann's sword.

"This is against the pirate code!"Turner yelled in a futile attempt to save her life.

"They're really more of guidelines anyways."Barbossa said as he took one last look at the girls, and the medallion.

* * *

**I really hope that all of you enjoy this.I had pretty positive feedback for my prequel so I hope I have some of the same reviews. It's not necessary to read that before this, but it would surely help to understand dynamics. This will totally be a Will/Elizabeth fic, but they are not the focus. Thanks for reading.**


	2. That would be the French

Jack Sparrow woke up the next day alone, his new friend Meg was gone, the idiot drunks that were next to him had escaped. And he was still in the bloody cell!

"Come on."Will Turner, the man Jack had almost beat in a duel said to him as he came and opened the cell.

"Where am I going?"He asked him.

"Miss Swann and my sister were taken captive last night. And you are going to help me find them."Will said, "Well come on then!"he said as he started walking down the hall and outside.

"So mister, Barbossa is it?"Meg started.

"What exactly do you want with miss Turner here? Obviously that medallion is part of it, but the rest. I'm as good as dirt to you. She's as good as gold."She continued. The pirate had wanted her for dinner. Just her

"Have you ever heard about our curse?"She shook her head no.

"Food and drink is tasteless. We can never fulfill our lust. Do you know what's ironic, we sent Bootstrap Bill Turner to his death. And his blood is all that can break that had been searching far and wide for that last medallion, and now we have Turner. And you my dear, well, some of my men might want to start by fulfilling that lust of theirs."He said to her. Then she knew, she was as good as a whore, and her father was a pirate. Well, she already knew that, but damn, poor Will when he learns.

"You're gonna kill her."She said.

"We do need the blood."He said.

"Welcome to Tortuga."Jack Sparrow said to Will. They saw a rather large women in a dress showing a rather large amount of cleavage pouring a drink directly into a man's mouth, and enough whores and pirates to fill ten prison woman went and slapped Jack then another did. Later, Jack gave him a bucket of water and they went to find someone. Jack threw one bucket onto a man passed out drink in a stable.

"Jack Sparrow, as I live and breathe."He said. Will remembered him from when he met Elizabeth.

"And Will Turner!"He said as he noticed him.

"Gibbs. We need a crew. We're chasing the Pear."Jack said, getting straight to the point.

"Well alright."Gibbs threw his bucket of water on him. God the man smelled.

"I'm already awake!"Gibbs protested.

"That was for the smell."Will looked around again. Damn, this place is right up Meg's alley. He was going to find her and Elizabeth if it was the last thing he did.

"Here we have everyone crazy enough to go on your crew."Gibbs said to Will and Jack.

"We've got,well, you don't need to know their names do you?"Gibbs asked after.

"No, they look good."Jack said. He walked down the line.

"What's you name?"He asked.

"He can't talk."Gibbs said. Will and Jack turned to him.

"He had his tongue cut out. We taught the parrot to speak for him."He finished. The man opened his mouth to show the lack of tongue. They heard the parrot say something, assumed it meant yes, and moved on. The last man in the line slapped Jack.

"Anamaria."He said.

"I assume you didn't deserve that one either."Will said.

"No I did."Jack admitted.

"You stole my boat!"The woman yelled.

"No I borrowed, without asking and without intent of returnal."Jack defended.

"We'll get you a new boat.'Will interjected.

"A new boat?"Jack repeated with confusion.

"A better boat."Will elaborated.

"A better boat?"Jack parroted.

"That boat."Will said pointing to the stolen Navy boat.

"That boat?!"Jack said.

"Jack we already have one parrot we don't need another."Will said to him.(**Will has some sass *snap*)**

"i'm going to get us out of this, Lizzie."Meg said to her as Liz returned from above deck.

"They can't die."Elizabeth said as she sat down.

"What?"Meg asked as she saw her friends distress.

"The curse. They want my blood. They can't die, they can't be killed."Elizabeth said.

"They can't die."Elizabeth repeated.

"Then we'll have to run."Meg was counting the seconds she was on the boat, after hitting one hundred thousand when she stopped. Elizabeth counted the stopped when it was twenty seven. They knew that they had been there for two days. And they knew that nobody was coming for said their goodbyes when they knew the ship had pirates went to get them.

"I'm in love with him."Elizabeth said to Meg as they pirates weren't listening.

"Will."Elizabeth went on after the girl looked at her.

"I know."Meg said as if it was nothing. Elizabeth looked at her.

"I always knew."Meg continued.

"How?"Elizabeth asked.

"You were watching over him."Meg smirked at her

"Shut up poppets."One of the pirates said. Okay, maybe one was listening to looked at the ground, then she thought about a necklace she was was nothing extravagent, just a simple, rusted, starfish. She only wore it because Will had spent days making it for her sixteenth was one of the only things she owned, besides a dagger, a few dresses, the occasional sword, large amount or rum, and the bare essentials. Her most prized possession was the could feel eyes raking over her slim frame. Unfortunately all of her dresses looked like a . she least I'm not still a virgin. I'm so glad Will can't read my thought with some weird twin-telepathy thing or couldn't think anything else before she was knocked out. That seemed to happen to her a lot.

"And if you don't come back?"Gibbs asked Jack as they looked at the cove.

"Keep to the code."Jack said in all seriousness. Gibbs nodded in the most somber way imaginable.

"What's the code?"Will asked as they rowed.

"Whoever falls behind, stays behind."Jack said as they drew closer to Barbossa.

"No honor among thieves, I presume?"Will said with distaste. He hated the pirates. He felt like that would change soon, for some odd , the thought. Meg better need some saving for me to be hanging around this drunken idiot. i'm leaving her in the cell to rot when this is over. And i'm marrying Elizabeth

"Really? Does know about this?"Jack Sparrow smirked.

"I said that out loud?"Will asked before turning a little red. He was a bit of a dork, as Meg liked to the cave, Barbossa took his knife to Elizabeth's hand. The blood on it dripped over the coins. Nothing happened. Meg was attempting to sneak out the back. She saw Jack and Will. She saw an ornate sword on the ground, she grabbed it. She had no plan.

"How do we tell?"One pirate asked. Barbossa shot another one in the chest. He didn't die.

"You're not dead."

"You shot me." Barbossa turned to Elizabeth.

"You Maid! Your father, what was his name? Was your father William Turner?"Barbossa screamed to her. Meg was working her way out of the cave at the time. She looked at Will. He was of course entering are we thought.

"No."Elizabeth said simply. Barbossa moved closer to her. She hid her fear.

"Where's his child?The child that sailed from England eight years ago, the child in whose veins flows the blood of William Turner. Where?"He asked. He backhanded her hard and she fell and was coming closer. Meg was halfway out the door, before someone put a hand over her mouth. It was Sparrow. She slowed her breathing and watched her idiot came closer to Elizabeth and motioned her towards him. She had taken the medallion with pirates continue to fight as they exited. The monkey started pointing to Elizabeth. It took a while for one of them to course, it was Barbossa who finally noticed.

"The medallion! She's taken it!Get after her, you feckless pack of ingrates!"He ordered to his pirates looked for ours. They were of them spotted Jack. Meg took off running. They didn't even take a look at her.

"You're supposed to be dead!"One yelled at Jack, who looked down at himself. Bloody idiot Meg thought.

"Am I not? Oh!"He looked at the pistols pointed at him.

"Palulay? palu-li-la-la-lulu,parlili?parsnip,pasley,par-partner,partner?"He asked.

"Parlay?"one of the pirates asked.

"Yes that's the one! Parlay! Parlay!"Jack said. Multiple pirates went to glare at the idiot pirate who supplied Jack with the word.

"Parlay! Down to the depths whatever man thought up parley!"One of the pirates exclaimed.

"That would be the French."Jack pointed out

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Obvously some of this will be rewrites of the movie with Meg 't worry, all of our Disney characters will show up soon, and this won't just be a rewrite of the movies. I plan to completely rethink dead mans chest and at world end.I hope you're all enjoying this, please leave some reviews on it.**


	3. Hurt like a bitch

Meg looked at her brother and Elizabeth rowing away towards a nave vessel. She weighed her options, there was, appear in the rowboat, or go for herself. If she got onto the ship, she would be putting herself in danger,if she went for herself, she had a better chance of living, and she could possibly save her brother. She knew what Sparrow was doing, she wasn't an idiot. But, her chances of swooping in and saving the day were slim to none ,so she took her chances, and snuck into the brig of the Black Pearl. Will was a big boy, he could take care of himself,who was she kidding he couldn't take care of himself very well, but he wasn't an idiot. Meg turned around, knocked out about a dozen pirates, and waited in the cave.

"Where be Jack?"Gibbs asked as Will and Elizabeth stepped onto the ship.

"He fell behind."Will said, then his eyes widened.

"What about Meg?"He asked her.

"She's Meg, she's either dead or running.I saw her, but then I didn't."Elizabeth said with fear in her lead her below deck.  
"Keep to the code."Gibbs said to the crew.  
"Weigh anchor, Hoist the sails,Make quickly divvies!"Anamaria yelled.

"You know she promised me she wouldn't do anything stupid."Will said to Elizabeth as he searched for something to wrap her hand with

Why did they want your blood anyways?"he asked as he started wrapping it. She flinched.

"Sorry, a blacksmith's hands. You could just do it yourself if you'd like."He offered as he stopped.

"No continue please."Elizabeth said with a smile, not yet admitting how much she enjoyed it.

"I told them my name was Turner."She said.

"Why?"He asked as he stopped for a millisecond.

"When we found you, you were wearing this pirate medallion. I thought that they wouldn't kill me."She said as she showed him the medallion.

"My father, he sent it to me when I was young, I believed it lost this whole time."He said as he pawned it over. He stopped and finished wrapping her hand. He then went to get up, giving her a quick kiss on the forehead before leaving. She froze at the contact, he realized what he did and blushed slightly before leaving.

"What I'd give to see Meg now."She said to herself as she was left alone.

"Hello Megara."A man said as he entered the cave she was staying in.

"Hades."She said with no emotion.

"You remember our deal don't you?"He asked.

"Of course I do."She walked closer to her, for once, she reached to her side andfor once, a sword was there. She had never been more happy that Will had taught her to use a sword.

"And you do know that the deal had nothing to do with Sparrow?"He said as he walked a foot closer. She was getting ready to draw the sword.

"Of course I do."She said again.

"And since you have broken that deal, you have no more protection."He said. She froze.

"And to prove it."He said. He took his sword, and she pulled out hers. He was quicker, she'd give the whelp that. He ran at her and ran her left shoulder through with it, and then just left. _Damned gods_. she thought as she hit the dirt, or rather, the didn't pass out, so she ripped off the bottom of her dress, and wrapped got right back up, now getting a had given up on being saw the stupid navy ship, and her stupid brother. She jumped out of the boat and started swimming.

"WILLIAM TURNER!"She yelled. Her brother looked down for a minute before looking down to see left.

"JACKASS!" She yelled to him. He came back with a rope.

"Nice to your favorite brother."He yelled as he threw her the rope. She latched on and started climbing. Her shoulder hurt like a bitch. Funny, because a bitch hurt her shoulder. Will helped her climb over the edge of the boat. He noticed her shoulder.

"You okay there?"He asked motioning to her shoulder.

"Papercut."She joked.

"Meg."He said seriously.

"I'll be fine, honestly. I'll get it stitched up when we get back to Port Royal."Meg said.

"We'll lets re-wrap that, you can't bleed out on me here."He said. He lead her below deck.

"Meg!"Elizabeth said. Elizabeth ran to her friend.

"You're not dead."Elizabeth said as she slammed her with a hug. Meg froze at the contact before hugging her back. Will just looked on, he found the scene quite funny.

"You're not dead!"Meg said. Will no longer found it funny. He now wanted to know things.

"Not more surprised than me. And you, what happened to your shoulder?"Elizabeth asked. She then went to search for something to wrap it with.

"The usual."Meg said evasively. Elizabeth brought her something to wrap it with. Meg took it and started. Elizabeth glanced at Will from the corner of her eye.

"How the blazes did you get off that island?"Barbossa asked Jack while still in the cave.

"When you marooned me on that godforsaken spit of land, you forgot one very important thing mate, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."Jack said. How they had all managed to miss Meg getting run through was beyond him

"Ah,well,I won't be making that mistake , you all remember Captain Jack Sparrow? Kill him."Barbossa all pointed weapons at Jack.

"The girl's blood didn't work, did it?"Jack asked Barbossa, entirely ignoring the perked up.

"Hold your fire."Barbossa said. They were all disappointed but they complied anyways.

"You know whose blood we need?"Barbossa asked Jack.

"I know whose blood ye need."Jack said.

"Why is everyone yelling?"Meg asked from the interceptor. Will and Elizabeth heard it. They looked at each other. They all attempted to run up. They all crashed into the door together. Meg snuck out from the pile they had made and got up first. Elizabeth followed her, and Will trailed behind. Everyone was running around like chickens without their heads, or tongues, in some sense.

"How are they gaining on us this is the fastest ship in the Caribbean?"Elizabeth asked as she saw the Black Pearl closing in on the Interceptor.

"Why don't you ask them that after they catch us?"Anamaria said.

"Won't we go faster if we lighten the load?"Elizabeth asked.

"Drop anything you can afford to!"Anamaria yelled at the crew, soon barrels, boxes, cargo, anything not vital was dropped off the boat. Meg looked at Will, who was still upset with Elizabeth, even if he wasn't showing it. He nodded.

"Meg what are you doing?!"Elizabeth asked as Meg went to stand on the edge of the ship.

"Just a little unnecessary weight being dropped."Meg said before she dove into the water. The crew on the Black Pearl were thrown off for a moment. Meg was swimming under water for a few minutes, before she popped back watched as the two crews started blowing cannons at each other._ Pirates are all damned fools_ thought to herself as she watched the scene play out. _Oh! there goes the interceptor. Dammit_. She started swimming back over. _Where the hell was Will?!_ Oh, she saw him. She climbed up onto the side of the ship, and took a dagger from one of the crew members without them was standing on the side with a gun to his temple.

"Or i'll go down to Davy Jones Locker."He said. She rolled her eyes.

"And if I go too then there will be no blood left."Meg said. She pressed the dagger to her jugular, drawing just enough blood. It really wasn't bothering her.

"And who might ye be?"Barbossa asked Meg.

"Megara Marina Turner. Look into my eyes and tell me i'm lying."She said. She crouched down. His eyes widened as he looked in hers.

"Alright let them go."Barbossa crew complied. Meg look at Will. Again he nodded.

"Well, looks like my services are no longer needed."She said, she threw the knife to one of the pirates. She was getting ready to jump back off.

"Wait, you said."One of them started.

"You didn't honestly believe me did you?"Meg asked.

"You maid!"Barbossa yelled. He needed a better insult.  
"I've been called worse."Meg said back. They heard a gunshot. They all looked around.

"Take her."Barbossa said. He had fired it. Meg was taken and brought down to the brigg.

"Why does this keep happening to me."Meg yelled as they threw her into the brig. It was then that the blood loss finally got to Meg. She lost consciousness, not knowing the fate of Jack and Elizabeth.

* * *

**Right now is not currently my best writing. I've written some new chapters that I have to admit are much, much better. I can see why this isn't as popular as the prequel. Don't worry, Esmeralda and Flynn are coming real soon. As are most of the Disney guys , it gets better. Thanks for reading! Please leave a review.**


	4. You pissed him off

"Meg, Meg wake up."She heard someone say. She had no idea how long it had opened her eyes. It was Will.

"This better be good."She said.

"He made Jack and Elizabeth walk the plank."He said.

"Half the British Navy is out looking for her. She'll be fine."Meg said.

"They're going to kill us."He said.

"No they won't."She said.

"It's just us now Meg."He said.

"Yeah, but we're Turners. And I have Captain Jack Sparrow involved in this. We're not dying."She said. She finally sat up.

"Since when are you so positive?"He asked.

"I'm not."She said.

"I'm a realist."She added

"We have to go back for them!"Elizabeth yelled to Norrington.

"We can't."He said.

"As a wedding gift."She . Will better get to his senses or I will.

"Oh I love a good wedding."Jack said.

"You accept?"Norrington asked Elizabeth, ignoring Jack.

"Yes?"She said.

"Elizabeth."Her father had been taking for almost ten minute and she was ignoring him. She was well, doing what she did. was all she had locked her in the damned had left a while ago, and she had been left with, Cotton's Parrot! She looked around the boat a rowboat. Perfect.

"Best play it safe, and take it all."Barbossa said, looking at Meg and Will.

"I don't have much left to give. You best work quickly."Meg said. She was looking horrible.

"Meg, promise me you won't do anything stupid."Will said.

"I promise."She chance of that. She thought. Elizabeth had gotten to the Pearl.

"Come with me. We need to save Meg and Will."She said to the crew.

"There's the code to consider."Gibbs said.

The code! You're bloody pirates. Hang the code, hang the rules. They're more like guidelines anyway."Elizabeth said. They stared at her blankly.A few minutes later, she found herself rowing alone.

"Bloody pirates."She murmured to entered the cave.

"Begun by blood."Barbossa said, about to slit Will's throat. Meg wa supporting herself on the chest for the gold. She was nursing a stab wound to her had started with simply wounding her. He didn't want her blood, the woman's blood would have been ,killing the woman would have still been fun, he had to admit.

"Excuse me?"Jack said as he entered the cave. Meg looked up at him.

"By blood un."Barbossa said.

"Jack!"Will said. Meg rolled her eyes at him.

"It's not possible."Barbossa said.

"Not probable."Jack looked down at her stomach, she was losing blood fast. She grabbed a coin. She wasn't dying yet.

"Where's Elizabeth?"Will asked started edging away,no one took a glance except Jack.

"She's safe, just like I promised. She's all set to marry Norrington, just like she you get to die for her, just like you we're all men of our word, except for Elizabeth, who is, in fact, a woman."Jack explained. Meg made her move, she had found a gun on the stepped into the light, looking like she never had the scars in the first barely took a glance at her, but his eyes still questioned her abilities to just her abilities to make injuries disappear.

"Well except for me."She said as she appeared behind Jack.

"Shut up you're next!"Barbossa yelled to Meg.  
"Am I?"She asked.

"Yes you are!"One of the pirates said with confusion.

"Well, considering the wound I have right now, I should have bled out and died by , here I am, brandishing a gun. Now, how could a girl go and do that?No coins, no witches, nothing. Oh here we go. I made a deal with the devil, and you pissed him off."Meg said as she walked closer to 's eyed widened.

"So, you carry out the deed, don't you?"He asked.  
"That's a word for it."She said.

"Well, the odd thing is that if you had a deal with the devil still running strong, then you wouldn't have even had to worry about being killed. You would have stayed and screwed me over. But no, you escape. So, that deal you were speaking about, it ran out. You went back on your word. Ironic, isn't it."Barbossa took a step closer, she took a step back. He pulled out a gun.

"Well. Had to happen someday."She said. The gun went off. Meg fell to the ground, well, said nothing, but his face was enough.

"Well, you're funeral. Because after you get human those Navy men are going to blow you to pieces. But, stay undead, take the ship, and be on your way to Commodore."Jack said entirely ignoring Meg's body.

"And, in return, you want the Pearl and for me not to kill the whelp."Barbossa added.

"Well, yes, but kill him for all I care, just wait a bit."Jack glared at Jack.

"You've been planning this the whole time."Will said as he saw Jack bend down to put a coin on Meg, and still have one with him.

"Well, yes, but I was hoping that the girl here would live."Jack the ship, governor Swann was still speaking to the locked room he thought Elizabeth was opened it and realized she wasn't , skeletons appeared on the ship. He locked the doors of the quarters and hid.


	5. I did more that half of that

_**Everybody wants to rule the world-Lorde**_

"i must admit Jack, I thought I had ye figured. But, it turns out that you're a hard man to predict."Barbossa said to Jack who was now admiring the treasure.

"Me,I'm dishonest. And a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest. It's the honest ones you watch out for, because you can never predict when they are going to do something incredibly stupid."Jack said. He unsheathed a sword, threw it to Will, and started battling with was awake. A little. Well, she was awake enough to move. She put the coins back into the chest, luckily with no blood on them. Barbossa was currently, well, distracted to say the by distracted, he was in a battle to the death with Jack.

"You're off the edge of the map mate. Here they be monsters."Barbossa said.

"You can't beat me Jack!"Barbossa yelled as Jack impaled him. He pulled the sword out and impaled Jack, who staggered into the moonlight and revealed himself as a skeleton.

"Well that's interesting."Jack revealed the medallion.

"Couldn't resist."Jack shrugged

"So what now,Jack Sparrow? Will it be two immortals locked in an epic battle until judgement day and the trumpets sound?"Barbossa asked as they fought.

"Or you could surrender."Jack suggested. Barbossa lunged at him.

"I'm going to teach you the meaning of pain."One pirate said to Will. The Turners both rolled their eyes at entered.

"Do you like pain?"She asked as she knocked it with a heavy staff.

"Try wearing a corset."Elizabeth then helped Will up.

"Whose side is Jack on?"She asked him.

"At the moment?"He strung three pirates onto the rod and stuck a grenade in the middle of them

"No fair."One said.

"Pirate."Meg said, she looked over to was a bit close to Will.A man ran at her.

"A little help here."Meg said as she knocked him out and down.

"You're not dead."Will said.

"I don't know."Meg said.  
"I might be I've lost a lot of blood."Meg continued.

"Alright. To the matter at hand."Elizabeth said as she started pointed a pistol at Elizabeth. A shot rang out. Jack had fired the bullet at Barbossa.

"Ten years and you waste that shot on me."Barbossa said.

"Not exactly."Meg said. She and Will were standing over the chest, each with a coin in hand and a bleeding hand. They dropped the coins on the looked down at his chest. There was a growing red splash on it.

"I feel. Cold."He said before he hit the dirt, well water. An apple rolled out of his gasped a bit before she felt her stomach start bleeding again. She could still walk but this was it.

"We should return to the Dauntless."Elizabeth said.

"Your fiance would like to know you're safe."Will said as he turned away from her. Meg looked down.

"If you were waiting for the opportune moment, that was it."Jack said after he walked to they got to the Dauntless Meg passed out. The last thing she saw was Will running to help her.

"Megara, Megara."A voice was saying to opened her eyes.

"Who are you?"She asked as she tried to move. She couldn't. Her hands were shackled to either side of a cot.

"My name is Esmeralda. I'm taking care of you."The woman said.

"Before they hang me."She said.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they never got the chance."Esmeralda smirked. It was then that Meg recognized her.  
"God Essie."Meg said.  
"Should I be hurt that it took you this long to recognize me?"Esmeralda asked.  
"No."Meg said

"They'll get you out after."Esmeralda said before she left.

"Thanks."Meg said.

"We're even."Esmeralda said as she left the room.

"Megara Marina Turner."The officer said as she stood to be hung next to Jack Sparrow.

"There should be a captain in there somewhere."She said, stealing one from Jack's book.  
"Do you and Jack Sparrow?"  
"CAPTAIN!"They both yelled.

"Alright, Captain Jack Sparrow admit to these actions?"  
"Depends on the actions."  
"For miss Turner."  
"God I feel old now."  
"Assaulting a navy member, impersonating a member of the clergy, piracy, murder."  
"I didn't kill anyone!  
"Treason,attempted murder, and being a downright horrid citizen."  
"Well-"  
"Good enough for me, and Sparrow!"  
"CAPTAIN!"They again yelled.

"sailing under false colors, arson, kidnapping, looting, poaching, brigandage, pilfering, depravity, depredation, and general lawlessness. And for these crimes you have been sentenced to be, on this day, hung by the neck until dead. May God have mercy on your soul."  
"No Mercy on my soul?"

"I swear you did half of that too."  
"I did more than half of that."  
"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP AND DIE ALREADY?"Someone from the crowd yelled.

"Well that's nice. You weren't that good anyways."Meg yelled at him.A few people gasped.

"Oh don't act surprised it's me people."She said. Will made his way over to Elizabeth, the commodore and the governor.  
"Governor Swann. Commodore. Elizabeth."He tipped his hat before turning to Elizabeth.

"I should have told you every day from the moment I met you. I love you."He said before he walked noose was put around Meg and Jack's necks. Elizabeth saw Cotton's parrot.

"I can't breathe."She said before she 'fainted'.The governor and Commodore rushed to her.I can't exactly explain to you what happened, but they escaped. Meg didn't really escape, she's in Tortuga, looking for someone who refuses to find her. Jack escaped to the Pearl, with his crew still in tact. Elizabeth and Will were engaged soon after. But, I must remind you that nothing is that easy for them.

* * *

**Okay, I promise thatit's going to get better. I have Flynn coming really soon, along with pretty much all of the Disney guys coming. I'd really like a review on this, even if you hate it. Tell me you hate it, honestly, you can tell me. I'd like to know. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Recognize anyone?

_Tortuga- six months later_

The bar was loud. Extremely, extremely , they were at a pirate colony, so Flynn didn't know why he was surprised(**here he is!**). But, he was currently looking for a date. He had passed the prostitutes(he liked to think he had more dignity than to go for one of them), and had walked straight into the bar. It was a loud, obnoxious, grungy place. He absolutely loved it.  
"What are you drinking?"The bartender asked, a pretty dark-skinned women.

"Rum."He went straight away to it.

"Here you are. You have a name?"She asked as she set the drink down.  
"Flynn, and you?"He asked her.  
"Tiana."She said.

"Thanks for the drink, Tiana."Flynn said as he set a coin down on the bar for her and walked away, finally noticing his target. She pawned it over when he left and smiled to herself, enjoying the large had now crossed the bar, dodging many drunk pirates, before he sat down next to a pretty one had dared sit next to her before him.

"How did you get the safety bubble?"He asked her.

"I shot the last guy that tried to get through it."She said.

"Well I'm okay so far so I'll take that as a good sign."he looked at him for a minute before breaking the silence. Well, their silence.

"Well you're not a pirate, obviously not a soldier if you're in here, so let me guess, small time thief? Looking to get into the big leagues?"She asked.  
"Correction: I've already cracked the big leagues."He pointed out.

"I underestimated you."She said.  
"Do you have a name pirate?"Flynn asked her.  
"How'd you know I was a pirate?"She asked.

"Tattoo. If I didn't know any better I'd say it says the Black Pearl, and no one but a fearsome pirate would dare wear that like a badge of honor."He said.  
"Nice noticing. Meg. Meg Turner, nice to finally meet you Ryder, or shall I say, Eugene?"Meg asked.  
"How?"He asked.  
"Esmeralda?"She asked.

"How is the dear emerald?"Flynn asked.

"She went back to France for a while. Said something about being back in Notre Dame."Meg said.  
"She never could stray from Clopin."Flynn said. She nodded and met his eyes as shegulped down more of her drink.

"God it's loud in here."Meg said as she put the now emptied glass down.  
"I have somewhere we can go."Flynn got up to walk out.  
"Can I get the whole bottle?"Meg asked Tiana. Tiana nodded and gave her a full bottle.

"Thanks Tia."Meg said as she gave her to coins, one for the bottle, one for the both walked out of the bar, where it was slightly less came across seeing a boat, and it was obvious that was where they were heading.

"Ahh. The Jolly Roger. Haven't seen her grace the seas in years."Meg said.

"You've heard of it?"Flynn laughed a bit.

"Every pirate with half a brain has heard of it. Only a select few get to say they've been on it back when Hook was captain."Meg said before taking a swig from the bottle of rum.

"Well his younger cousin, Eric is captain now, and he's not half as brutal."Flynn said. Meg handed him the bottle and he took a swig himself.  
"Hook wasn't brutal, he was an idiot."Meg said.

"I can't disagree."Flynn said before handing her back the bottle.

"Now this Eric, what could have possessed him to become a pirate?"Meg asked.

"He says that a mermaid with bright red hair saved his life during a shipwreck. He's devoted his life to sailing the seas and finding her."Flynn said.

"Does he have a proper crew?"Meg asked.  
"Not particularly."Flynn confessed, finally they boarded the ship.

"Beautiful boat she is."Meg said.  
"Fastest in the seas."A man behind them bragged.

"Really?"Meg asked as she turned around. There was a darkish skinned-man standing like he owned the place, which Meg sincerely doubted.

"Yes."He said.  
"I'll assume that you've never heard of the Black Pearl?"Meg asked.  
"No I have not."He confessed.  
"Damn horrid sailor."Meg man looked offended.  
"What do you mean by that?"He asked.  
"Any proper sailor would at least know what the Black Pearl is, for gods sakes you're on the Jolly Roger! Tell me you at least know about the Flying Dutchman."Meg said. She got no response.

Alright, whose friend was he?"Meg asked a minute later.

"Mine."A different voice said.

Meg looked to see a tall, lean man with black hair. She could only see the resemblance with Hook from the hair. She was betting on their fathers being half-brothers.

"Eric, I'd assume?"Meg asked before she took a swig from the bottle.

"Megara, 'friends call me Meg', Turner I presume?"He asked.

"I'll assume you got to see your dear cousin a little after I did."Meg said.

"He could never stop talking about the woman who sailed the seas, daughter of a famous pirate, and made a deal with the devil all to keep her brother safe. Without him knowing it I might add, and then being back to Port Royal in the year."Eric said.

"Nothing that good ever did happen to Hook."Meg said.  
"I'd say you were the highlight."Eric said.  
"Now that's just sad."Meg said.  
"Nice to finally meet you."Eric laughed.

"I'd like to say the same but Hook did nothing but talk about the thirteen-year old who bested him without 'd you get stuck with the idiot crew member here?"She asked as she motioned to the man who knew nothing about piracy.

"I've known him since I was just a boy. His name's Naveen by the way."Eric said.  
"I'll still be calling him idiot noble."Meg said.  
"How'd you tell?"Eric asked.  
"I'm not that stupid."Meg said.

"So I'm assuming you only came with Flynn because you knew of the boat?"Eric asked.  
"I needed to see her one last time."Meg said.  
"How about you sail on her?"Eric offered.  
"Don't tell me that idiot noble has brothers on the ship."Meg said.

"I wish there was only one of him."Eric said.  
"Hey!"Naveen said in protest.

"Tell me someone else knows that the Flying Dutchman and the Black Pearl are."Meg said.  
"Unfortunately only me and Flynn seem to know anything."Eric said.  
"So this sailing position up for offer, what do you have in mind?"Meg asked as she handed the bottle off to Flynn and jumped up to stand on the edge of the boat.  
"Well someone with your experience can't go to waste."Eric started.  
"You'd be stupid to let it."Meg said as she walked back and forth.

"Even though some of the men on the ship can't do anything, they can at least know how to take care of one, so I couldn't let you just clean it up."Eric added.  
"Maybe you're better off than I first assumed."Meg said as she walked a bit closer.  
"And someone as fearless as you has to be in a high position of power."Eric added.

"Go on."Meg said as she looked out onto the sea. Sunrise, she thought, the only good time.

"So I'd say we be co-captains. With Flynn as first mate."Eric said didn't say anything, he couldn't even see her.  
"I'd say you've got yourself a deal mate."Meg said, sounding eerily like Jack Sparrow as she appeared only a few inches in front of him.

* * *

**It's been a while since my last update and this story isn't too popular but I don't care. I'm still enjonying it and updating frequently. I've kind of been liking what I'm writing lately, so if you stay through to read it you might enjoy it. Thanks for reading, and please leave a review. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
